


Quarter After One

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song “Need you Now” by Lady Antebellum<br/>Sam leaves Dean because he no longer trusts himself in the Hunting game; too many risks and temptations with Demon blood. Dean agrees with Sam, although halfheartedly. So with this mutual but unwilling agreement, the two part ways. It has been almost a year, and for some reason, Sam can’t get Dean out of his head. The same goes for Dean.<br/> (SEASON 5 EPISODE 2 ending)<br/>The words to LADY ANTEBELLUM'S song is in the notes (I do NOT own anything but the fluff in this fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter After One

**Author's Note:**

> So I know how we all love AN's! I wanted to mention that I am the same writer from FF.net. I was essentially kicked off for having explicit works...so now here I am!! With much love, enjoy my works from...well, forever ago!  
> Ram-Kar

Sam knocked back the last of the bottle of whiskey and scrunched his face at the burn. Around him, the world seemed to spin; incoherent thoughts piled up in his head, and then crumbled away. He just realized what thought kept coming back: Dean. Horribly perfect and happy memories swam before him, and he couldn’t stand it. Dean was always crossing his mind, even on the first day he left. Shaking his head at his silliness, Sam went to pull out another bottle of whatever had booze in it, maybe to try and blot out those exciting memories. He ended up with his cell phone in his hand and Dean’s quick call pressed. Confused, for Sam didn’t remember even picking up his phone, the tall man went to push ‘end’ and put his phone back down. Instead, he pressed ‘talk’ and lifted the small gadget to his ear. He just couldn’t help himself, not anymore.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Dean was dreaming. Dreaming of a time when it was just him and Sammy, together and hunting the big bad things of the night, when things were so much simpler; of times when they were cleaning up and it became more than just playfully barging in on a shower, or having a hand linger just a little too long. Dreams were always this way for him now; eternal thoughts of Sam. His perfect world was shattered by a buzzing noise. When Dean's muddled brain focused on what woke him up-his cell phone vibrating incessantly on the bedside table-he growled, miffed that his dream had been interrupted. Slowly he grabbed the phone, and before lifting it up to his face, Dean glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was fucking 1:15 AM. He looked at the caller I.D. and nearly died then and there. “Sammy?!” Dean gasped hoarsely. He hadn’t even opened his cell yet. Quickly sitting up in bed, Dean flipped the cell open and pressed the phone to his ear. “Sam…” Dean said after a long moments pause, leveling his voice as much as possible so he didn’t sound as excited and worried as he felt.  
Sam didn’t know what to say. He was as embarrassed as hell, and still didn’t understand why he had called Dean; the one person he swore never to talk to again because they both ‘agreed’ that it was for the best, for both of their health. Sam didn’t want to leave, but was too stubborn to think that Dean was actually going to follow through with the plan, and it ended up the way they were; separate, lonely, and not talking to one another. Sam also knew that Dean didn’t really want him gone, but once again, they thought it over too much and both came to the same conclusion: in order to keep sane and whole, Sam had to quit the Hunting business. Of course, for some reason, until today, when Sam had left the bar with some other man and ended up kicking the poor guy out and getting smashed drunk with booze he had spirited away from the bar he was working at. He was remembering all of the good times he had had with Dean, all the little things about his older brother that he just realized he missed; and missed a LOT. Memories had brought Sam to tears nearly three times. And he was counting. He kicked the man out because it seemed he was soiling the memories, and Sam didn’t want his picture perfect flashbacks contaminated by a stranger.  
“Sam…” Dean’s voice was hard and stoic which nearly drove Sam to tears again. Biting his bottom lip, Sam just managed to keep a sob from escaping his mouth. He was staring at the door, and like when he was a child and even beyond childhood, was expecting Dean to come in and comfort him.  
“…Dean…I know I said I wouldn’t call…” Sam murmured, and Dean inhaled sharply. The Terrible Day welled up in his memories, and he remembered that they had both agreed suddenly to the idea that Sam had to leave because Dean no longer REALLY trusted Sam not to drink demon blood anymore and Sam didn’t trust himself.   
Dean sighed.   
“Yeah, Sam, I know.” Dean said softly. Dean could hear Sam quietly trying to hide his crying, but Dean could tell; had always been able to tell. “What is it Sam, do you need something?” Dean asked, not even thinking that he was being the typical push over ever since Sam was a little kid.  
“Dean…I’m so lonely. I tried to forget about us…but it was so impossible.” Sam began to babble, and he forgot to keep his tears in check. He couldn’t even remember why he had left Dean. It didn’t matter anymore. He was so alone, and he needed Dean; wanted Dean. Thinking of all the times his older brother had been there for him, Sam realized he couldn’t do without Dean, his older brother and so much more. “Dean…I just…I just need you, you know?”  
Dean shook his head. What were they thinking? What was HE thinking? Sam was being the hypocrite. Sam was the one who left, even if the reason seemed...Seems…viable. “You’re drunk Sam, you should sleep. It’s a quarter after one, and I’m sure whatever you have to do tomorrow will need you rested.” Dean said, trying with all his might to brush off the words that Sam had said. A loud sob echoed in his heart, and Dean winced. Biting his lips, Dean slumped, and knew that he lost whatever personal battle was raging inside him. “Where are you, Sammy, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He asked quietly, and Sam hastily gave an address. Dean promised to be there. It never occurred to him that every job he had taken since had been within a state away from Sam. Dean made it to the tiny apartment within four hours.  
Sam was getting hysterical. Four hours had gone by, and Dean was still not there. He hadn’t even called. Sam rationalized that Dean may be being cruel since Sam called so late, but the thought was brief. He paced and wiped tears from his eyes and worried his lips. The alcohol buzz was slowly fading, and Sam suddenly felt stupid. What had he done? He just summoned his brother in a drunken haze, and now Dean was on his way to be the hero once again. Only this time, there were no monsters out to get him. This time, it was just the abysmal loneliness of not having a person you were around since baby-hood be there for reassurance, guidance, love. A knock at his door startled Sam, making him jump. He slipped to the door silently, and asked “who’s there?” in Latin. Dean snorted, and replied with the childhood answer of “I am a monster come to get you…so don’t open your door.” Smiling a bit, Sam opened the door.  
Sam looked truly pathetic. For once, he was unkempt; hair in disarray, clothes wrinkled, and is that an oil stain?! Dean shook his head. He was about to comment, but when he looked at his younger brothers’ face, the words left him.  
“Dean…I…” Sam began. Dean shook his head.  
“Shh…Sammy, it’s ok, I’m here.” Dean smiled, and the two hugged tightly.  
“Never again. Never let me go like that again…” Sam whispered. Dean merely nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, readers, how was this? I thought it was weak, but what can I say? I will only know if you COMMENT!!!! XD please? With ice-cream, brownies, cookies, cake, and cherries if you like them? Or maybe pizza, burgers, burritos, tacos, fries? Hey, whatever floats your boat.  
> The words to the song I was talking about.   
> “I Need You Now” Lady A. (I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE SONG OR WORDS IN SAID SONG!!!!)  
> Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
> Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
> And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
> For me it happens all the time
> 
> It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
> Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
> And I don't know how I can do without  
> I just need you now


End file.
